The Son of Neptune
by MillenniumSpork
Summary: Post Lost Hero. Percy is sent to the Legion, a camp for children of Roman gods with his memory gone. He and two other members of the Legion are sent on a quest to unite two powerful forces, or watch as their world is destroyed. Read & Review :  Thanks!
1. Chapter I: Percy

**Author's Note:** This is the first time I've written Fanfiction for a long time. I'm excited to take another whirl at it. **Please review**, and let me know what you think! Even if you hated it, tell me why, so I can adjust my story or my writing style and become a better writer. Thanks! - Ash

* * *

**Chapter 1: Percy**

Glowing far off in the distance stood a solemn peacock; its feathers sparkling thousands of different colors in the moonlight. The moon glowed fiercely overhead, and its light seemed to dance off of peacock. It felt so serene, yet, there was a hint that something was terribly, terribly wrong. The peacock neared, and soon, where the peacock once stood there was a beautiful brown haired goddess with a simple gold diadem. Her cloak, which looked to be made of goatskin, flowed freely in the breeze behind her and she had a simple gold dagger sheathed in her belt.

"Percy Jackson," said the goddess, her voice seemed as if it could carry on forever, a melody of a song long forgotten. Yet at the same time, there was sadness in the goddess's voice. The light seemed to dance off of her skin, in ways one would never seem possible. "You have proven yourself, as a defender of Olympus. I ask of your service once more and you must take no heed. Soon, our world and yours will fall in grave danger. Old powers are rising, Kronos was nothing compared to what is to soon come. For our survival, I must make a hasty decision. Two demigod leaders must be exchanged – one Greek and one Roman. For this to be achieved I have no choice but to wipe your memory clean, otherwise you simply being of Greek descent will lead to your untimely end. You will no longer remember who you are, where you come from; although, there will be clues along the way. The key to your memories lies within your heart. For now, Percy Jackson, you must rest. You will face many trials tomorrow. Until we meet again," the goddess bowed and then disappeared.

The scene changed, he was sitting on a beach and the water was playfully tugging at his toes. He felt oddly calm when he was near the water. The sea seemed to go on forever into eternity. Behind him, he heard footsteps quickly approaching, but was too immersed on the sea to pay them any attention. He felt someone, he had assumed it was the person who was sneaking up behind him, gently sit next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't feel uncomfortable to the very least, but if he wasn't so hypnotized by the sea, he would have probably kissed her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The voice was female and he recognized it, but he couldn't remember the name. He pondered until his head began to ache. What was this girl's name?

***** Time Lapse *****

My brain seemed scrambled, that's the only way to explain it. Lots of information seemed to be spinning around with no place to go. To say my head ached, would be the understatement of a century. It felt like someone had taken a boulder to my head, multiple times. My arms and legs seemed to weigh a ton. I couldn't remember a thing about my life, who I was, or even where I was. I tried as hard as I could to remember something, _anything,_ but the only memory of my past was of a beautiful girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

It was then, as my senses came more to focus, that I noticed what sounded like whispering. Although, I couldn't exactly make out the voices exactly, but I could have sworn that I made something along the lines of, "son of Neptune." Then, all went black.

I awoke in what seemed like hours later to find a large white wolf towering over me. Her dark black eyes seemed to burn into my soul, and penetrate my mind. I knew that she was reading my thoughts. Either the fear receptor in my brain had been damaged, or there was something seriously wrong with me, because I didn't fear the wolf.

'_Percy Jackson,' _the voice seemed to echo through my mind. '_Welcome to the Legion, a Roman training academy for demigods. I am Lupa. To fully become a member of our ranks, you must prove yourself in three tests. Your strength, courage and loyalty will be tested. Only then can you begin your journey of discovering who you truly are and unleash your destiny.'_

She backed away, allowing me to sit up and take in my surroundings. I was sitting on a hard and cold stone floor; the building around me looked as if it had seen numerous battles. The ceiling was falling in some places, weeds grew through the walls and it smelt of decay. Bright streams of sunlight fluttered through the cracks.

'_Come, young demigod, come and prove your worth.' _The wolf then stood and crossed the room and walked casually through an archway leading into another room. I struggled to stand, my limbs felt weak and heavy, but I pushed through it. I hoped that I would have enough strength to complete the trials.

As I entered the room, I found myself facing a warrior, clad in golden battle armor; his golden sword extended toward my head. The man's face was lightly freckled from the sun; he had deep golden brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Instinctively, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pen. I just held it stupidly, but my gut told me to uncap it. I did, and a three foot long bronze blade grew from where the tip of the pen once was. _Riptide, _a voice whispered in my mind. I held the sword in front of me, and lunged toward my foe.

The battle was intense, the man was very skilled. I countered his every strike, barely dodging the golden blade of his sword. I stabbed; ducked and dodged, sweat was dripping from both of our bodies. I felt a dull ache in the back of my skull and I felt my fingers loosen their grips on Riptides hilt. The sword fell out of my fingers, and the man swung his sword straight toward me, intending to finish me off. I just stood there dumbfounded, and my body put itself on autopilot.

Three things happened in a fraction of seconds, that of which I couldn't possibly fathom. One, the sword connected with my shoulder, but bounced off and flew across the room, like I was made of some sort of unbreakable metal. Two, a flash flood of water materialized out of thin air and swallowed the man whole. Three, the water seemed to obey my every command.

Without time to process what had just happened, I picked up Riptide, and started walking across the room. As I walked, I took in my surroundings. The room was about the size of a football field, the sky was visible though the numerous windows, a cold breeze blew in through the window, chilling me. I realized, I was wearing nothing more than a plain orange t-shirt and jeans that looked like they had gone to Hades and back. Shaking my head, I tried to force myself to focus at the task at hand; which was hard, being that my mind was trying to concentrate on thousands of different things at once.

_One task down, two more to go, _I reminded myself grimly. As I made my way across the football field, I noticed a girl about my age sitting on the ground silently bawling her eyes out. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I knew I knew her from somewhere, and then I remembered my dream. _She _was the girl that was sitting next to me, the one I felt extreme compassion for. I dropped my sword and ran over to her, but something beat me to the punch.

There was a blur of black and a high pitched scream. A huge bull, with bulging muscles, and extremely long horns, gored the blond haired girl through the heart and she evaporated. I let out a cry and fell to my knees.

"Annabeth…" I moaned. An image flashed before my eyes of me and the blond haired girl enclosed in a bubble deep under the sea. She was lying next to me, holding my hand and she kissed me and told me how she had loved me. I felt like a little piece of my heart broke, the girl had loved me and knew deep down that I had loved her and I let her get killed by that filthy minotaur.

Rage filled my body. I saw the minotaur charge me, hatred blazing in its eyes, and I swiftly moved to the side. I picked up Riptide from the ground next to me and watched as the stupid, no good, Minotaur charged at me once more, only to find my sword lodged deep within its skull a few seconds later. Gold dust littered the air as a tear rolled down my cheek. I whipped the tear away; I knew I had to stay focused. There was one more challenge for me to meet.

'_Percy Jackson, you have shown more bravery than those of my most courageous demigods, more strength than most and of course, more loyalty than could ever be expected of a half-blood. You have passed your entrance exam, and now must stand proud as a member of the Legion. On your oath, over the river Styx, you shall be the newest son of Neptune.'_

"Neptune?" I asked, my head ached and then I remembered something someone had once told me about the gods following western civilization. "You mean Poseidon?"

'_Yes, Poseidon is Neptune's Greek counterpart. However, we are of Roman descent, therefore, you are a son of Neptune. If you agree to pledge your allegiance to the Legion, all you must do is say the following oath, "I, Percy Jackson, pledge myself upon the river Styx, to the Roman gods, to defend and uphold Olympus, until my last breath, as a member of the Legion."' _

I took a deep breath, something didn't feel right, but I was unable to place what it was. "I, Percy Jackson, pledge myself upon the river Styx, to the Roman gods, to defend and uphold Olympus, until my last breath, as a member of the Legion." I gasped as an excruciating pain emitted from my right forearm. It felt as if someone had put a hot branding wire against my skin. I yelled out in the shock of the pain, my eyes watering. As quickly as it came, the pain subsided. I looked at my right forearm, the source of the pain and realized I _had _been branded. Twelve dark lines that looked like a barcode with a trident going across the lines, the letters sqpr had been burned below.

'_Follow me, son of Neptune. We shall go to camp.'_

**Key to the gods **(in order of appearance):

(Roman : Greek)

Neptune : Poseidon


	2. Chapter II: Rayne

**Chapter 2: Rayne**

It was a normal day at camp, the Apollo cabin was practicing archery, the Vulcan cabin was working on some project in the forges, the children of Minerva were studying various war strategies, and of course, my brothers and sisters, the children of Mars, were training with various weapons and some were picking fights with younger campers. Every day was the same; we would wake up at the crack of dawn, study Latin and the history of the Roman Empire and the gods. Around noon, we would break for lunch and then after that we'd practice our various skills until dinner. After dinner, we'd usually have a council of upcoming war strategy. But ever since Jason's disappearance a week ago, the camp has changed. It felt like a shadow has been blocking the sun. Everyone looked to me to be the new praetor, being the second in command, but there was a part of me that just felt torn. I missed Jason so much, more then he could possibly fathom. I wasn't going to let anyone know this though. Ever since the fall of Kronos, we sort of have been dating. Not in the open though. Relationships in the Legion were forbidden. Lupa had once told me that it was too large of a distraction.

I sighed when I noticed Lupa walking calmly toward me. The large wolf, who had become my mentor over my ten years at camp, yes, I have been a member of the Legion since I was five. Lupa had a teenage boy with jet black hair following her at her heels. He looked around my age and he wore a plain purple shirt with the Legion's logo embroidered over the heart and dirty jeans. He had an aura about him that reminded me of Jason.

'_Rayne, daughter of Mars, this is Percy Jackson. He is a new camper here and has just passed his trails. Acquaint him with the camp; I feel that he will be your guide to Jason.' _The wolf looked deep into my eyes, and I saw an image of three teenagers, one I recognized immediately to be Jason with his short blonde hair and his brilliant sky blue eyes. A girl with choppy brown hair with thin braids down the sides, her eyes seemed to change color, she stood extremely chose to _my _Jason. The third was a Latino boy, who seriously looked like an elf. His curly black hair seemed to be smeared with grease. I began to ask what was that about, and who were those people, but Lupa read my mind and responded with, '_in due time, daughter of Mars, in due time all questions will be answered.' _

Lupa turned and left, leaving me alone with the boy. I studied him closely; he seemed to be extremely concentrated on something. His sea green eyes focused far off in the distance. I waited for Lupa to be completely out of view. I didn't plan on waiting for answers, if this boy knew where to find Jason…

I unsheathed my golden gladius, and pointed it straight at the boy. I wasn't going to play games. I was going to get answers. "Who are you?" I screamed and the boy just looked at me blankly.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," the boy 'Percy' said. His sea green eyes seemed to burn into mine.

"Poseidon? Do you know where you are kid? You're in the Legion, the greatest camp for children of the Roman gods. Where did you come from? How have you survived for so long outside of camp?" I asked. I could feel anger surging through my veins.

The boy scrunched his eyebrows together, as if thinking extremely hard. "I don't know," he answered, simply. "I just know that I woke up with Lupa standing over me and a splitting headache. Anything before that is just a blank, if I try to remember..."

I growled and pushed him to the ground out of anger. He didn't resist. "Well you should _try _to remember. Our leader has gone missing, and I have a feeling that you're our guide back to him. So it'd be in your best interest to talk."

"Rayne, stop! He's telling the truth, can't you sense it? Well, I suppose you can't. But I can. His memory has been severely damaged," I dropped my sword to my side at the sound of a familiar voice. I turned to face Hazel, daughter of Apollo and my best friend at camp. Her golden brown hair was braided down her back, and her hazel eyes seemed to glow. She had an extremely thin face and was filled with kindness. She had a golden bow was slung over her shoulder, and a quiver full of arrows over the other. Her purple legion t-shirt was faded from countless hours in the sun and she was lightly tanned. She always had a way of _knowing_, she was not only one of the top hunters in our camp, but she was also our oracle. Her father had given her the gift of prophecy when she was eight, but she really didn't like to talk about that, even to me her best friend.

"He can lead us to Jason, Hazel," I whispered. A tear rolled down my face. She was the only person I wasn't afraid to show weakness to. She knew about Jason and I, and she was actually the person who _saw _it happening.

"That may be true," she met my eyes before continuing in a mere whisper, "but you two need to come to the big house, I made another prophecy."

"_The mother Earth shall rise,_

_All the children shall hear the gods cries._

_A daughter wisdom shall be taken,_

_The son of the sea has been formally mistaken._

_The city that never sleeps awaits,_

_In its depth the pain shall elate._

_Two other warriors shall join him on the quest,_

_To unite two great forces, for the best._

_The daughter of Mars, shall face a choice,_

_For love, for death and to obey her inward voice._

_The daughter of Apollo shall see the way,_

_If all shall fail, the world will stand in dismay._

_The world will shatter and we will bow,_

_Life as we know it, changes now."_

Hazel finished reciting the prophecy. I cleared my throat and looking around the room at all of the camp leaders. Bobby, who had become a closer friend to me since Jason has disappeared, he was a son of Minerva. His gray eyes focused intently on the piece of paper that he had written the words of the prophecy on. To his left was Alyssa, daughter of Vulcan. She smiled sadly as my eyes crossed her. To Bobby's right, sat Dakota, son of Mercury, his dark eyes focused in on mine and he gently pushed his long black hair behind his ear. To Dakota's right, sat Gwendolyn, a daughter of Venus, she usually meant well, but she was too focused on trying to force forbidden relationships on unsuspecting victims or checking out her own reflection. Needless to say, she wasn't one of my favorite people, but I did respect her. My eyes went around the table and met everyone's eyes, even Percy's, who looked extremely uncomfortable like he had didn't belong. My eyes finally came to rest on Hazel, who was sitting directly to my right. She nodded, and I began to decipher the prophecy.

"So, _The mother Earth shall rise / all the children shall hear the gods cries._ I'd assume by mother Earth, they mean Terra, everyone in agreement?" Everyone nodded, so I continued. "By the second line, I'm going to assume that Terra is going to attack the gods."

"Terra was the mother of the Earth and mother of the Titans. She married Uranus, the sky god at that time and then had her son Kronos chop Uranus into pieces with Uranus' own scythe, so that he could take over the world. Messed up much, right?" Bobby spoke, clearly intrigued by the story.

"Yeah, pretty messed up. Okay so, '_a daughter of wisdom shall be taken'_ – so a daughter of Minerva will be taken, I can only assume that she'll be taken by Terra. So does anyone have any idea who this girl is?"

"Annabeth…" I heard Percy whisper, almost not inaudible.

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Before I woke up here, I had a dream that I was on a beach, and a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes sat down next to me. During my tests, I saw the same girl being speared by a minotaur. But she'd _have _to be dead after that, wouldn't she? I can't remember how I knew her, but I have a feeling that she's our girl." The son of Neptune spoke with confidence, I knew deep down that he was dead on with who it was.

"Well, that makes sense, because the next line says that the son of the sea has been mistaken. For the test, I don't know how Lupa does it, but she somehow finds the person that means the most to you to test your loyalty. Okay, so Percy is on the quest, obviously. Next stanza, _the city that never sleeps awaits, in its depths the pain shall elate. _Sounds like we're going to New York city, and in the depths there will be pain. Yeah, yeah, okay, next… _Two warriors shall join him on his quest, to unite two great forces, for the best. _So three warriors should make the journey-"

"A daughter of Mars and Apollo," interrupted Bobby. "Clearly, that means you and Hazel. You're our two best fighters, so it'd only make sense strategically for you two to go on the quest."

"Right, all in favor?" Everyone raised their hands, I sighed. "Okay, well, then there's the lines about: _If all shall fail, the world will stand in dismay. The world will shatter and we will bow, life as we know it, changes now. _So change is coming, but that isn't always bad, right?" I tried to sound optimistic, but failed miserably. I glanced out the window and looked out into the sky. I added quietly, "if we fail to rescue this Annabeth girl, then Olympus will fall to Terra."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's a quick update (mainly because my Lithograph class was cancelled today, which freed up a bunch of time!) – Once again, let me know what you think! If you love my story, tell me! If you hate it, tell me! I don't care, critique the bejesus out of me, I promise to not cry. It will help me become a better writer. **PLEASE REVIEW, **I can't read minds, and I would really like to know what you guys (my readers) are thinking! – _Ash_

* * *

**Key to the gods **(as appearing in the story)

(Roman : Greek)

Neptune : Poseidon

Apollo : Apollo

Vulcan : Hephaestus

Minerva : Athena

Mars : Ares

Mercury : Hermes

Venus : Aphrodite

Terra : Gaia (Earth)

Uranus : Ouranos (Sky)


	3. Chapter III: Jason

**Chapter III: Jason**

My memories were slowly returning to me as Juno had promised. I can't say I felt relieved though. Quite the opposite, I felt mostly conflict. I was really starting to develop feelings for Piper, this beautiful daughter of Venus who didn't even have to try to be gorgeous. I don't mean a kindergarten "hi, I like you, want to be my girlfriend?" type of liking, either. I mean the kind of liking where you can't stop thinking about them, and feel like a part of you was missing when they're not there. At the same time, I knew that I really was head over heels in love with Rayne, the girl who had been my best friend since I can remember, and started to be a lot more than that. A lot of my memories were centered on her. I cursed the goddess for putting me in this situation. Lupa was right about one thing, relationships were distracting.

Ever since Leo, Piper and I had returned from our quest to rescue Juno, the camp had become even more preoccupied with their missing leader. I sighed. I knew my brothers and sisters at the Legion weren't looking for me. Lupa would have told them if it was meant to be, I'd find my own way back. Once news of my Roman heritage and the infamous exchange had spread through the camp, random campers would come up to me and ask me why I wasn't leading campers on a quest to rescue Percy. Truth be told, I felt that this was where I was meant to be. Hera had risked it all to make this exchange and I knew how much was riding on this. If this didn't work, we might possibly be on the brink of another civil war and even worse, allowing Terra to destroy Olympus.

Leo's boat was beginning to take shape. I rarely would see the kid, except for meals and at council meetings. He spent pretty much all of his free time in Bunker 9 with his brothers and sisters working on his ship. Piper on the other hand, whenever she wasn't busy with her cabin (which was most days and nights), it was pretty reliable that she'd be somewhere around me. When I was around her, it was like the world stood still and I wanted nothing more than to be with her. Then reality would snap back in and I'd realize how that could never be. Annabeth has been spending most of the days studying, making war strategies and some other stuff that I didn't understand. I knew it must be hard on her, knowing that her boyfriend was out there and didn't remember her. I seriously wished Percy luck; I had learnt the hard way that the Legion wasn't very forgiving.

I remembered when I was eight; one of the older warriors had challenged me to a duel. I wasn't very experienced with a gladius and was still extremely clumsy with my powers. Needless to say, I lost. I had an ugly scar from my shoulder to my opposite arm pit as a constant reminder of my failure. After that, I had trained and trained to regain my dignity. Later, I had challenged Dakota and reclaimed my honor. I left him with a matching scar.

I walked the perimeter of the camp, stopping in front of my sister, Thalia's tree, memorized by the Golden Fleece, which sparkled mysteriously in the moonlight. The dragon that guarded the fleece laid in a deep slumber, occasionally snorting and blowing fire out of its nostrils. I sighed, silently wishing that Thalia was here, but knowing deep down that she was off somewhere far away with the Hunters of Artemis searching for Percy Jackson. I laid down on the snow covered grass, not minding the cold as it soaked through my jacket. There was too much on my mind and I couldn't stand to be in my cabin with my father, Jupiter, staring sadly down on me.

I think I dozed off once or twice, because at one point I imagined that Rayne was laying with her head on my stomach, looking up at the stars and daydreaming of the one day when she could openly call me her boyfriend and not just behind closed doors.

For a daughter of Mars, Rayne was extremely intelligent. So intelligent that she could easily have been mistaken for a daughter of Minerva. Her mom was extremely bright too, from what Rayne had told me. She said that her mom left the west coast shortly after she had been born to take a job at Carnegie Mellon University as a professor of ancient civilizations. Unaware that she had once dated a Roman god. When Mars showed up on their doorstep one night, in full biker gear and explained that the safest place for his daughter Rayne was at the Legion camp, her mother had told him to go to hell, and that he was a lying, good for nothing – yeah, you get the idea. Mars being the stubborn guy that he is took Rayne away from her mother in the middle of the night and brought her to the Legion camp at the age of five. She of course passed her trials with ease, being born of Mars' blood. Even at the age of five she was a very brutal fighter.

I was awoken out of my daze by heavy footsteps. Instinctively, I reached for my pocket to find nothing there. I remembered that my sword had been broken on our quest and the sword that Juno had given me laid in my cabin. I jumped to my feet, tense with anticipation, ready to fight whoever was trying to sneak up on me.

"Relax," said a familiar voice that I recognized to be Annabeth. My muscles relaxed and I sat back on the cold, damp earth. She took a seat next to me and stared up at the cloudless night sky.

"You see that constellation?" She pointed to a constellation of a huntress. "That was my friend Zoe Nightshade. She was a Hunter of Artemis who bravely died saving her patron," She paused awkwardly. "Percy sort of forced his way on the quest; Zoe didn't want Percy to go, but he came along anyway. He wanted to make sure that I was safe. I bore the weight of the sky, and held on, knowing that he was out there somewhere, looking for me." She brushed her fingers for her hair, and even in the moonlight, I could see a bright streak of gray dancing through her hair. She really did bear the Titan's Curse. An image of Atlas crumpled underneath the sky's weight, screaming into the night sky flashed in front of my eyes.

"Annabeth, you're not going try to find him, are you?" I asked. She couldn't. She _wouldn't_.

She started aimlessly pulling up grass from underneath her and her eyes were focused off into the distance. She stayed silent for a few minutes before saying: "I don't have a choice, Jason. He would go to Hades and back to save me and I have to return the favor. I dream of him every night, every time I close my eyes, he's there, calling for me, asking for me to help," I could see fresh tears running down her cheeks. I had a weird gut feeling that something was extremely wrong, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I reached out and brushed the tears away from her face.

"Annabeth, you can't save the world. Juno has put everything on the line. You don't understand the Legion camp like I do. We study Roman history every morning reading about the bloody battles between the Greeks and the Roman's. We're raised on the idea that Greeks are our enemies. If you go into the camp and let your identity or Percy's be revealed, both of you will probably be killed on the spot. Not to mention-" apparently Annabeth had had enough of my speech, because she cut me off.

"To Hades with Hera!" Annabeth shouted, a little louder then she had meant to. The sky rumbled and the air seemed to crackle around her. "I know that that's my fatal flaw; I know I can't save the world! I just can't sit around and wait for Percy to come back, Jason." She stood and patted the tears away from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

Little did I know, I would be cursing myself for the decision that I was about to make for a very long time. I met Annabeth's stormy gaze and quietly whispered, "may the gods be with you." I saluted her and then turned my back towards her and headed back towards camp.

I didn't look back, because I knew that when I did, Annabeth wouldn't be there. I felt a pang of guilt in my gut; I knew that I could have stopped her if I wanted to. I knew that I could have offered to tag along. I knew that I probably was going to regret my decision for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: **So whatcha think? Jason should have stopped her from leaving? Annabeth is acting strange? Yeah, I know. You'll see what's going on soonish… Mwhahaha. This chapter was essential to the development of the story, plus it gives you a lot of yummy background on Rayne and Jason. We'll be back to Percy's POV next chapter!

Once again **please review**! Reviews make me extremely happy! And when I'm happy, I update more. And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated – positive or negative. Let me know if you hate it, love it, mixed feelings. You get the gist.

**Responses to some reviewers: **

**Poseidon262: **I agree, I was feeling the same rushed feeling when I re-read the chapters. I'm going to try to take it slower from now on. Thanks for the critique!

**Anime Princess: **Haha, you'll just have to keep reading and see for yourself! I love conflict (if you haven't noticed, I think I'm a tad bit of a drama queen…)

* * *

**Key to the gods **(as appearing in the story)

(Roman : Greek)

Neptune : Poseidon

Apollo : Apollo

Vulcan : Hephaestus

Minerva : Athena

Mars : Ares

Mercury : Hermes

Venus : Aphrodite

Terra : Gaia (Earth)

Uranus : Ouranos (Sky)

Jupiter : Zeus

Juno : Hera


	4. Chapter IV: Percy

**Chapter IV: Percy**

After the council meeting, Rayne and Hazel had left anxiously to start packing for our quest tomorrow. Having no worldly possessions other than my new Legion t-shirt and my jeans, I didn't have the need to pack. So instead, I gave myself the grand tour of the camp. The big house was well _big_, that's really the only way to explain it. It towered over everything else, with its beautiful marble work and elegant Roman style pillars. The twelve Roman gods of Olympus stood around the outer walls like guardians. The king and queen of the gods stood guard over the doorway. Zeus or rather Jupiter, stood with anger etched in his face with his hideous shield, with the face of medusa, her snakes coiled around the face of the shield. In his right hand, he held his mighty lightning bolt.

I stared at the god for what seemed like days, it seemed to jar a memory, unfortunately, it only was only unrelated ideas. Like when you begin to put a puzzle together, and you really don't have much of anything yet. That's how it felt. The phrase "lightning thief" came to my mind. I pushed and pushed, but I once again came up empty.

Giving up, I walked to inspect the other statues. Hera stood proud and tall with what looked like a goat skinned cloak over her shoulders. I felt a pang in my gut, but kept walking. Hermes, with his winged shoes, Hephaestus with his long beard, Aphrodite looking beautiful as ever, Ares in full battle gear, Artemis with her loyal wolf companion curled at her feet, Apollo and his lyre, Dionysus with grape vines around his ankles, Athena with an owl on her shoulder, Demeter looking extremely peaceful, and finally I made my way to my father, Poseidon. I felt compelled to call the gods by their original Greek names. I felt as if my brain had been wired for Greek mythology and not Roman.

I knelt at the foot of my father's statue, knowing he probably couldn't hear me, but I hoped that just by speaking it out loud, that it would help clear my mind. "Who am I?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

_You are my son, Percy Jackson._

The voice seemed to come from abyss and echoed around me; it scared me nonetheless. I frantically looked around to see where the voice had come from, but I couldn't find a source. I half expected to see Poseidon standing behind me. I frowned disappointed.

_Don't be disappointed my child. I am always with you, even though at times when you cannot see me, or don't remember my face. You have not lost your way nor have you staggered far from your destined path. You have already proven me wrong, on countless occasions. I am proud to have you as my son._

I felt a rustle of warm air whistle around me, the smell of the sea over powered me. I bowed my head and embraced the feeling. It felt like home. I felt my conscious slowly slipping away, I remembered myself sitting on the bottom bunk of a cabin… _where? _I had been up late thinking of the events that had taken place that day. I could hear the snores of another person next to me, and I saw a huge lump. _Tyson_, my mind screamed at me. Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother. Although, I couldn't remember any other memories of him, I knew that he was someone close to me. It was nice to know that I had someone out there that was family.

The vision changed, and I saw myself standing in front of the whole council of Olympus. Every god that I had just saw in statue form, now sat in their monstrous thrones. Another boy stood to my left, who had immensely bright sky blue eyes and blonde hair. He had a certain confidence about him. He met my eyes, and I met his. _Jason, _I whispered and judging by the way his mouth moved, I think he said my name, but I couldn't ponder that very long. I felt a surge of power, as if I had just been sapped by lightning flow through my body.

And I opened my eyes. Not much time had seemed to have passed, and I was still kneeling at the feet of my father's statue. _Weird dream_, I thought. My head ached. I stood, my legs threatening to give out on me and send me plummeting towards the ground. My stomach ached and I realized I hadn't eaten since… I couldn't remember when. Judging by the sun, it was around four o'clock in the afternoon. I decided that I'd have about an hour to go before dinner time, so I went to further explore the camp.

The camp itself was sort of horseshoe shaped. The main big house stood in the center of the horseshoe; to the right were about two dozen roman style buildings, each with a different statue of a god in front of its entrance. To the left was a large training ground, large stone pillars stood around its perimeter. The center of the horseshoe was a lake.

I wandered through what I guessed to be the cabins for the Legion warriors, until I found my own cabin. I glanced at my father's statue before entering. The cabin was plain and tasteless. The floors were bare and cold and the walls were pretty much the same. The only color in the room was the sea green comforters that lay perfectly made on the half a dozen bunk beds that were pushed up against the walls. On the floor, I noticed was a trident, the logo of my father. At the end of the cabin there a stone fireplace, the embers roaring with excitement, as if they were glad to finally have someone to keep them company. I could have sworn that there was a little girl sitting on the ground next to the fire, but I must have imagined it, because the next time I looked she was gone.

I walked through the cabin, examining every little detail that I possibly good, hoping that there was someone that was just going to pop out and say: "hi, I'm your brother!" but it was no good. There was no one, and there hadn't been anyone in this cabin for maybe fifty years. I sighed, and threw myself down on the bed nearest me. Truly exhausted, my head still dully pounding, I dozed off for what felt like a few seconds, but realized it was hours later when I woke.

"Percy, hi" I heard a voice to my far left say. I tensed, but quickly relaxed as I realized that it was just Hazel. She sat on the floor next to one of the bunks. Her hair was tightly braided down her back, and wore a plain black t-shirt, and khaki shorts. "I saw you sleep through dinner, so I saved you some. Usually, you'd be out of luck, but I know you're going to need to be at your best for our quest." She handed me a plate and an empty coffee mug, which had been sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thanks Hazel," I took the food, gratefully. I don't think I've ever eaten something so delicious in my life. That could also be due largely to the fact that I couldn't remember ever eating anything, but that's beyond the point. Hazel had brought me two large slices of pepperoni pizza. I finished the pizza and looked at my empty mug. For some reason, the thought of _blue Pepsi_ popped into my mind. Almost instantly, my mug filled with a blue liquid. I drank thirstily. I don't know why I made it blue, but something inside me told me to do it.

After eating, I felt a little bit better, but still extremely tired. Hazel noticed this and nodded. She stood and grabbed a plain black shoulder bag off of the floor that was sitting next to her. "You'll probably need this. I packed you a change of clothes and other necessities," and she handed it to me.

"Thanks Hazel, for everything," I smiled. I could tell that Hazel was going to be a good friend, I was unsure about Rayne.

"Don't mention it," she smiled. The light of the fire seemed to illuminate and dance off of her eyes. She smiled awkwardly. "Well, I should probably go… we're leaving at dawn tomorrow."

After Hazel left, an overpowering feeling of being alone washed over me. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon, despite my fatigue. I noticed a mirror placed above the fire place, which I hadn't really paid much attention to. I cautiously walked up to it, taking in my features. The first thing I noticed was my eyes. They were sea green, and I could almost see the sea crashing behind my pupils. I noticed prominent dark circles below my eyes, which stood out against my pale skin. My hair looked someone took a mop and placed it on my head and dyed it black. It was a mess. I also noticed a very faint streak of gray in my hair.

I noticed that I had a necklace around my neck with four different beads. I inspected each of them, one at a time. The first one was a black gemstone; on the front of the stone, in the same sea green as my eyes was a trident. The second was different than the others, a golden fleece stood glimmering in the light. I tried to remember the meaning, but all I could remember was a story about Jason and how he came to own the Golden Fleece. Not really helpful. The third one had a maze drawn on the front in red paint. Etched into the rock was the Greek Delta, Δ. The fourth and final bead was of the Empire State Building, surrounded by names. I read them out loud, hoping that it would help me remember my previous life, but it was no good.

My shirt was a standard issue of the Legion camp, and my jeans were tattered and looked like they'd seen a war. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the pen that contained Riptide. I cautiously uncapped it and watched it grow into a three foot long bronze sword. It glittered dangerously. I remembered during my test to become a member of the Legion, I remembered thinking I was a goner, but my foes sword just bounced off of me, disarming him. My head ached as I remembered this. I stood examining my sword for what seemed like forever.

I decided to take a chance, just to be sure that I wasn't delusional. I held Riptide steadily in my right hand and put the blade of my sword in my left hand. I squeezed as hard as I could, but all I felt was an annoying pressure in my palm. I unclenched my hand, quickly realizing that there was absolutely no blood on my hand. I dropped Riptide to my side and carefully inspected my left palm. There was no sign of the blade penetrating my skin, _anywhere_. It was as if I was made of stone. I couldn't be hurt.

I remembered the story of Achilles, son of Thetis and Peleus. In the story, Achilles was foretold to die from an arrow in the foot; his mother of course, didn't want to lose her child. So, she dipped young Achilles into the river Styx, giving him invincibility everywhere, except in his one weak spot; his "Achilles Heel." His mother had held him by his foot, and the river had not washed over him in that spot, it was told that it was the one thing holding onto his mortality. After many battles, Achilles was killed by an arrow to the heel.

The small of my back grew tingly and goosebumps rose on my arms. I shivered, even though it wasn't cold outside. Could I possibly have bathed in the river Styx and became invulnerable? If so, what _was _my Achilles Heel? How could I possibly protect such vulnerability without knowing where it is? I concentrated as hard as I could, trying to remember this important piece of information. I subconsciously rubbed my back. It felt as if a jolt of lightning ran through my body. I realized what I had to protect, and I also realized that the blonde girl, Annabeth, was what was keeping me mortal.

That night I dreamt of Annabeth. She was in a dark cell, her wrists and ankles bound by what looked like vines. Her face was smeared with mud. Her stormy gray eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying recently. She moaned in pain. I noticed a dark puddle surrounding her ankle. I tried to rush to her side, but I felt that I too, was restrained by vines.

"Silly boy, you cannot save her. She will just be the next step to assure my awakening and the downfall of your gods." I heard a voice from somewhere to my right. I saw a figure growing out of the dirt out of my peripheral vision, but I couldn't make out who or what it was. _Gaia_, my mind seemed to scream at me.

I pulled and fought against my restraints and then I felt myself toppling head over heels. I found myself sitting in a familiar meadow. I knew that I had been there before, but I couldn't place a name. As with everything in my life recently, I couldn't remember. In the middle of the meadow, knelt a man, scratch that. Half man, half goat. I think satyr was the name for them. The satyr had large horns on the crest of his head, tangled in curly brown hair. He had a thick long goatee. He was playing a sad melody on a flute looking instrument.

"Percy!" the satyr cheered enthusiastically, almost dropping his flute. "I've been trying to reach you for weeks! Everyone has been looking for you! Annabeth has been going insane with worry! Oh wait 'till I tell her! Listen, where are you? We'll come and get you and bring you home!"

I couldn't remember who this satyr is. I did feel a deep connection with him though. "Who are you?" I asked bluntly. My head ached and the satyr looked as if someone had just destroyed a whole forest.

"I'm Grover Underwood, don't you remember me? I was the one that brought you to camp Half-Blood," he picked up a tin can off of the ground and began to chew on it. He looked like he was about to cry because I didn't remember him.

"I don't even remember who I am," I whispered quietly. I reached out to comfort the poor satyr, but he flinched away.

"Just tell me where you are Percy, we'll come and find you…" the connection or whatever it was seemed to be fading. It now just sounded like a old radio. "Hurry…"

But the connection was already broken. I woke up; sweat was dripping off of my body, as if I had just ran a mile. My head was dully pounding. I looked around me to see that the sun was just barely visible. I decided that this was all the sleep that I was going to get. I took a quick shower and changed into a new Legion t-shirt and a new pair of jeans that had mysteriously been laid out for me, along with a gray hooded sweatshirt and a black beanie hat. I dressed, grabbed the bag that Hazel had brought me last night and then walked out into the overcast and chilly morning. I knew that I wouldn't be returning to the Legion camp for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, here's chapter four! If you're reading this, let me know what you think and the best way to do that is by... dun, dun, dun... REVIEWING. So please do so! Because reviews make me super happy and be like: =D !

**Key to the gods **(as appearing in the story):

(Roman : Greek)

Neptune : Poseidon

Apollo : Apollo

Vulcan : Hephaestus

Minerva : Athena

Mars : Ares

Mercury : Hermes

Venus : Aphrodite

Terra : Gaia (Earth)

Uranus : Ouranos (Sky)

Jupiter : Zeus

Juno : Hera


End file.
